


Valentine's Day

by WitchArabella



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchArabella/pseuds/WitchArabella
Summary: Dos desconocidas se encuentras en un sitio especial, al menos para una de ellas, el día de San Valentín. O quizás, no son ningunas desconocidas.
Relationships: Shotgun Mary/Shannon Masters
Kudos: 1





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque se que llevo sin pasarme por aquí un tiempo, siempre hay tiempo para un poco de romanticismo. ¡Feliz San Valentín, queridos lectores!

Desde aquella azotea se veía toda málaga, al menos la parte que mas calmaba a la morena, el puerto y por lo tanto el mar. Aunque ya no se pudiera ver, porque el sol hacía ya tiempo que se había ido, el ruido de las olas llegando a la playa e incluso chocando contra los barcos ahora quietos en el puerto la hacían poder estar allí parada durante horas. Que por otro lado las llevaba. La terraza del hotel estaba esa noche cerrada y aun así se escabullo hasta ella, aunque esta vez tenía invitación. Aunque su cita sin duda llegaba tarde, pero al menos tenia la vista. Todo iluminado con pequeños puntos de luz, el bullicio de la ciudad y el amor corriendo por las calles. 

La puerta de la azotea, una gran ventanal, se abrió tras ella, no se volvió de donde estaba parada siguió mirando al mar, aunque ahora su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia. La otra persona llegó hasta ella sin decir una palabra, sin mas se paro en la barandilla de piedra en la que ella estaba apoyada, solo que dejo que su cuerpo acabará contra el muro y la mirará de reojo, estudiándola como una obra de arte. 

El silencio no duro mucho mas ya que la mujer que acaba de llegar habló, al fin -¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar como este? 

¿Esa frase no está algo obsoleta para ligar? -movió la cabeza de tal forma que termino mirando a la otra mujer, haciendo que su pelo volará hacía el otro lado con la leve brisa que traía el mar. 

¡Ouch! -dijo llevándose la mano al corazón con una mirada coqueta – Yo que solo quería liberarte del tedio de estar sola en un día tan bonito. 

¿Quién ha dicho que estoy sola? -no tuvo que esperar respuesta ya que la contraria solo miro alrededor de ella con diversión, a lo que la chica que había estado solo disfrutando de la vita tuvo que rodar los ojos y sentir la necesidad de defenderse, aunque aquello para nada le pareciera un mal sitio para estar sola. -Que mi cita llegué tarde no significa que este sola ni que la espera sea tediosa, me gusta este sitio. 

No veo nada especial en este sitio -dijo la mujer mirando a la contraria -aunque sin duda, lo que si creo es que podrías tomar algo conmigo y así tu cita sabrá que no se hacer esperar a un ángel -la mujer que hacía segundos tenía su cuerpo apoyado contra la baranda se alejo pero tendió su mano hacía la contraría -incluso podrías convencerme del encanto de este lugar. 

La mujer que había alejado hacía ya mucho la mirada del mar, miraba la mano de su reciente acompañante. ¿Una copa con una agradable desconocida el día de San Valentín? Porque sonaba como una gran idea a la par de ser la peor idea del mundo. Supuso que estuvo mirando la mano de la desconocida demasiado tiempo, porque notó como la otra chica cambiaba su posición. -Incluso podrás contarme tu historia de amor con tu amada cita, ninguna tenemos mejor cosa que hacer que hacernos compañía, ¿no? 

Al final cogió su mano, cálida y fina, una mano cuidada. Le gusto como aquella mano encajaba con la suya, aunque no se lo diría. -Así que es esto lo que haces el día de San Valentín -la mujer no dejo de andar y ella a su lado – seduces citas de otras personas para...-la frase murió en sus labios brevemente para mirar hasta donde la había llevado, entre altas macetas, en la otra parte de la terraza, había una parte llena de pequeñas luces que parecían estrellas que iluminaban los alrededores de una mesa debidamente decorada, con aperitivos un algunas velas, además de las rosas blancas- llevarlas a cenar contigo -terminó. 

¿Te estoy seduciendo? -dijo con una sonrisa de lado mientras se paraba frente a la mesa. -Y solo para informarte, esto ya estaba aquí, pero quizás podríamos robar ese vino ya que parece que nadie lo vaya a disfrutar esta noche. 

No soy fácil de seducir -murmuro mientras soltaba su mano, aunque perdió su calidez, con cuidado se acerco hasta la mesa, la verdad es que se notaba el amor y el tiempo que había dedicado la persona que había preparado aquello. Cuando paso bajo las luces, pudo percatarse de que caían en pequeñas hileras que hacían que fueran una cadena de estrellas, no pudo no llevar la mano hasta allí y acariciar la luz con una sonrisa -No podemos robar el vino, no podemos robarle el día de San Valentín a alguien solo porque estamos solas. 

Pensé que esperabas a alguien. -dijo la mujer que se quedo atrás, que observaba a la mujer que se había acercado a la mesa, pero fue atraída hacía la luz. 

¡Y lo hago! - dijo con rapidez, casi con un tono molesto- pero hay otras formas -dijo refiriéndose al tema de robar el vino -Podemos sentarnos aquí y si alguien interrumpe, siempre podemos decir que alguien nos dijo que esta era nuestra reserva -dijo ya cerca de la silla, en la que se sentó. 

¡Oh! ¿Quieres hacerte pasar por mi cita de San Valentín? -dijo con una mirada coqueta, acercándose casi de manera tortuosa hacía la mesa, al menos eso pensó la mujer que ya estaba sentada. -¿Qué dirá tu novio ? -Aquello lo pregunto con un brillo en los ojos, ante lo que la contraria alzo varias veces las cejas a modo de desafío, solo para coger la botella de vino y comenzar a descorchar, ante aquello la mujer que se sentó después dejo salir otra pregunta, mientras miraba las manos de la otra mujer - ¿Cómo os conocisteis ?

El tapón salió mientras miraba a la otra mujer, antes de comenzar a hablar sirvió un poco en la copa frente a ella y luego miro la copa de la mujer que hizo todas aquellas preguntas, que acerco su copa, esperando el vino y una respuesta. Aunque en un principio solo llego el vino, ya que la mujer que estaba sirviendo aquel dulce brebaje, solo dejo el vino en la mesa y cogió su copa. Se la llevo cerca de la nariz, cerrando los ojos aspiro el olor como si realmente supiera lo que estaba haciendo, al cabo de unos minutos dio un sorbo que hizo que sus papilas se dispararan por el sabor y abriera los ojos, solo para encontrarse con aquellos ojos oscuros que parecían no haberla abandonado en todo momento. -Fue aquí -dijo mientras alejo la copa de sus labios y mantenía la mirada de la contraria que aun no había probado el vino y con aquella simples palabras hizo una especie de puchero ya que parecía no entenderlo– aquí conocí a mi pareja, hace dos años, un día como este. -casi lo mantuvo con misterio mientras la otra mujer apoyaba sus codos en la mesa y la observaba casi curiosa hablar – Estaba en una ridícula cita a ciegas, bueno no, había una especie de fiesta donde conocías a tu alma gemela.

¿Así que no es la primera vez que abandonas a una cita para irte con otra persona? -fue pura diversión antes de tomar un sorbo del vino. 

¡Callate! Ni siquiera me conoces. -dijo casi regodeándose en aquellas palabras – Además era un evento pésimo y mi supuesta cita llevaba cinco minutos hablando de su ex, así que me escabullí de aquel evento en cuanto pude -la miro con diversión, casi queriendo hacer reaccionar a la desconocida frente a ella. -Estoy segura que nadie se enamoro aquella noche -aunque era mentira, conocía a dos personas que lo hicieron. Incluso ella se enamoro aquella noche. 

Eres cruel, siempre he oído grandes cosas sobre los eventos sofisticados que hacen en este sitio -dijo junto a un encogimiento de hombros. 

No te ofendas, pero hacer un evento de citas rápidas el día de San Valentín es una pésima idea..-aquello lo dijo casi riéndose. 

¡Shannon! -y el encanto fue roto, no eran dos desconocidas. Aunque el coqueteo hacia la vida interesante y seguir el juego de la otra hacía los días como hoy menos monótonos -dijiste que al final no estaba tan mal. 

Me refería al resto de la noche Mary, pero ¿citas rápidas? -dijo de forma casi divertida mientras al fin cogía el aperitivo que había mirado desde que se sentó en la mesa y le dio un bocado. 

Aun seguimos haciéndolo -dijo casi de forma gruñona, pero había una sonrisa en sus labios en todo momento. 

Pero no en San Valentín, mi amor -dijo mientras cogía otro canapé y se lo acercaba con una sonrisa. Mary abrió la boca, dejando que sus labios tocaran la yemas de los dedos de Shannon, esta última sonrió mientras su corazón latía fuerte contra su pecho -Aun así el hecho de que me llevarás hasta la cocina, no me dijeras que eras la chef y cenáramos mientras personas muy diferentes se conocían me pareció romántico. Siempre me ha gustado escaparme contigo. 

Es solo porque te hago comida -dijo con dramatismo fingido, mientras levantaba las tapas de los platos principales, revelando la comida favorita de ambas. 

Me has pillado -murmuro mientras cogía el tenedor y los hundía en el platillo frente a ella -Aunque si tengo una crítica negativa de aquella noche -fue lo que dijo mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca, mientras Mary aun no probó el bocado que tenía en su propio tenedor. Cuando terminó de masticar, Shannon volvió a hablar – No me besaste aquella noche.

Mary rodó los ojos y comió antes de contestar -Es algo que es difícil de olvidar cuando tu querida amiga Lilith no deja de recordarlo y Ava tampoco -murmuro con cansancio aunque no dejo de sonreír. -Probablemente eras la chica mas hermosa de la sala y podías no estar interesada. 

Shannon alargo la mano hasta la de la contraría, cubriéndola con la suya. -Este juego de irme con una desconocida y no esperar a mi cita es divertido porque lo hago contigo -dijo mientras se mordía el labio- no me voy con desconocidas a no ser que me gusten. 

Lo se -dijo mientras entrelazaba los dedos de ambas -pero no puedes culparme porque en aquel momento no creyera que era buena idea. -dijo solo para atraer la mano de Shannon cerca de sus labios y dejar un beso, luego volvió a hablar. -Además solo tarde una semana -en ese momento su acompañante alzo una ceja - ¿Qué? 

Me falto ponerme en ropa interior para que pillarás mis indirectas -dijo con diversión. 

La chef podía haber seguido con aquella conversación. Podían haber estado bromeando toda la noche con aquellas primeras semanas de relación y aun así solo la miro, brevemente centro su mirada en su plato, vació como el suyo. El postre estaba en la mesa de al lado pero aun así ahora solo quería sentir a Shannon y su calor cerca. -Baila conmigo. 

Con aquella afirmación ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron a unos metros, donde las hileras de luces y se entrelazaron la una con la otra. No había música. Tampoco hacía falta. Desde el primer momento que se conocieron su relación fue como la música, daba igual clásica que contemporánea, estar juntas era como si una orquesta fuera junto a ellas. O tuvieran su propia banda sonora.

Feliz San Valentín, mi amor -susurro a escasos centímetros de sus labios, dejando que su aliento golpeara los labios de su pareja.

Feliz San Valentín -murmuro Shannon acariciando su espalda mientras ambas se movían. 

Un “Te quiero” fue lo último que se oyó. El beso cálido y romántico las llevo muy lejos de allí mientras se movía con el único sonido que sonaba a lo lejos. El mar. Sus últimos dos años habían sido un eterno San Valentín, parecía un cliché, pero encajaban a la perfección. Las discusiones se arreglaban. Los problemas se hablaban. Y el sexo era superior. Su conexión era tan fuerte. Una conexión que empezó en aquella terraza.


End file.
